A unexpected vistor
by Grimmys cat
Summary: A unexpected visitor comes to the palace, he brings joy to most of the inhabitants he meets, unfortanaly not for himself.


**The Three Captors of Shiro**

**Bleach, I don't own**

**References from Grocery Ninja on dried persimons. I'v had fresh persimmons, and they are very good, but never dried**

**Aspects of Szayel in Ulquirria room, loosely taken from an old Frasier episode. Where Niles rooms with Fraiser after his divorce**

**My occ Panthera is also loosely taken from my other fic. Trip To The Pet Store. Though I made him older and more violent.**

**I know there have been other fics where Ulquirria is considered a clean freak. But I have made him more OCD (No offence to anyone)  
**

* * *

A white mouse scurried across the black and white checkered floor of the kitchen of Los Noches. His satin white fur glowing in the artificial moon light that beamed through the one lone window that rested near the top of the ceiling. It sent in diamonds of light that were reflected from the sand below. His eyes flashed like a demons red and fiery. But he was blinded by the light, he did not see the hunter that quietly stalked him, slow and deliberate movements brought him closer. One hand pushing up a pair of glasses and the other gripping a small pink butterfly net. It had been ages since he had something living to experiment on, and he cared not were this creature came from, only that it had a beating heart. His plan was almost perfect, though in his own ego dominated mind. He thought it was perfectly without flaw. But there was a mistake as he moved closer, at first the mouse did not shudder. He did not know that anybody was near him. However the room suddenly grew eerily dark aroud the little mouse.

Szayel did not take into consideration his height. As he stepped into the light, that was pouring out of the window. A shadow formed in front of him. And the little mouse realized he was not alone. For in the darkness he saw a white sandal, and a net that slapped against the ground as he leapt out of the way and dashed under the nearest cabinet. Szayel, exasperated that his plan did not fall into place perfectly, found himself sprawled out on the floor trying to wedge incredibly girlynet underneaththecabinet hoping to snare the tiny creature. Squinting his eyes to try to see under said cabinet. his nose was assaulted with the smell of lemony freshness. That bastard of a clean freak, Ulquirria, even cleaned under the perminate standing structures of in the kitchen. I mean who cleans under the cabinets who cares if it gets dusty under there. However, upon further irrespective thought he concluded that he should expect no less of him.

He had to room withhima few nights last summer, after his lab was infested withhollow cockroaches, One of his fracionsbrought one in with the intention of making it a pet, But it got away and laid hundreds of eggs. A week later, Szayelcouldnot find his bed, it was encrusted with the greasy, crawling, discusting bugs. After he screamed like a little girl at the sight of the infestation. He invented a powerful pesticide to kill the little buggers.

So with the consent of Aizen, and with the sheer disapproval of Ulquirria. (Although he did not show it) Szayel was directed to stay with him, until his room was properly aired, and cleaned of poison and bug carcasses. Once Szayel arrived, at the room with the Gothic number 4 hanging on the outside. He tentatively knocked, knowing that he was the weaker of the two, although, he considered himself far more superior when he had access to his lab with all of his grotesque experiments contained within it. But without the power of his lab, he was nothing, but the second weakest Espada, silently knocking on the 4th door, hoping he did not upset the resident within. Because as shitty as it sometimes seems, he likes being alive.

Grimmjow, noticing how nervous Szayel seemed, standing outside Ulquirrias room. He called him a pussy for being afraid, then he pounded on the 4ths door as hard as could before laughing and sonidoingaway, leaving the poor, pink haired man to await his doom. Ulquirriaanswered, his hands curled into fists shoved into his pockets, for fear if he exposed his unclenched hands the eighth would be no more, but a sizal of green against the white walls. Ulquirria was almost certain that Aizen wanted him alive after his stay. There was a white couch pushed up against the wall across from his bed. It seemed odd that something so bright could inhabit such a dismally dark room. Maybe that woman convinced him to brighten up his living space a little, he thought. Szayel tossed and turned on the unfathomable uncomfortable couch. It looked more comfortable then it felt. There was a sharp thud, as he fell onto the hard stone floor, in a tangle, of his sheet and blanket. As he got to his feet, he noticed how Ulquirrialaid on his bed, it was as stoically as he stood when he was awake. But, he attributed this to maybe, he would tear his pillow apart with his horn if he moved around too much. rubbing the back of his head, he made his way to the bathroom. It was already early in the morning, and he doubted he would get any more sleep, so he proceeded to propare for the day. When he exited the bathroom, he wanted to pick up the sheet and blanket and neatly place them on the couch before he left, but when he looked at what was a tangle of fabric on the floor. He saw the couch was perfectly made. The sheet even had hospital corners, and the blanket was folded so expertly that not even a finger could fit between the folds. Szayel looked at the stoic man, laying just as he had all night. And he mumbled, freak as he walked out.

But back to the problem at hand. Szayel moved the net back and forth, hoping the mouse would somehow wonder into it unknowingly. Then luck came to his side. The net pulled forward, and the strangled sounds of its prisoner could be heard within. Szayel had caught his prize. He triumphantly whipped the net out sealing the top opening, so as not to let his future experiment escape. He skipped down the hall. envisioning all the awful things he could do to his little subject. He passed Nnornita and Grimmjow on the way.

Nnontra cursed himself ,and then handed 20 bucks over to Grimmjow. They had a bet to see who could spot Szayel doing something gayer then usual. And skipping down the hall, with a pink butterfly net, and a smile that said, I am a little too happy be compleatly straight, seemed enough to deem the pink haired man a world class fruit loop.

The mouse, who will now be named Shiro, calmed down a bit, and though about his situation. He began to nibble the cheap plastic netting, until a hole formed, and he plumeted tthe ground with a small thud. He wanted to leave this place, but he did not know how. He just ran, keeping to the shadows agaistthethe walls. As he ran, he saw monsters. They were not animals, and they were not human, although some seemed that way. one of the things that set the human looking ones apart from real humans, was a darkness that each one had. some had it in there stomach, some in there neck, and some in there eye. The other thing was they all had a fragment of death in the form of bone over there face, some had more and some had less, but they all had it.

Shiro, finally came to a room, it was dark under the door, and he though he would hide out here, and come up with a plan to escape. Wide amber eyes permeated the darkness, and the soft, padded soundless movements of a predator crept closer and closer.

As Panthera approached the mouse, He bared his teeth, and his claws were exposed, silently gripping the cold, floor. There was a instinct deep within him that told him to kill. But killing was not a big deal. He had lived in the palace, of Las Nochas for two years now, And during that time, he realized that he was not the top predator, as his faded memories of being in the wild told him. He was the prey. Most of the Espadas were his friends, and if any of them tried anything cruel, Grimmjow would jump in to defend him. However, whenever he ventured outside, into the moonlight of the desert. The hollows would come, they could smell his living soul, and they wanted it. So, Panthera had to fight to live, and it would be a lie, to say that he did not enjoy some of the killing. But what he loved the most was the respect. True it was false respect, but it made him feel important, when the last remaining hollows who had not met his fury cowered away. letting him walk by like he was a king, and they were his subjects.

Shrio's nose twitched, as the air in the room grew musty, and bad smelling, and the hairs on his back rose in unexpected fear. Very slightly he turned his head, and he met the gaze of the spotted menus. The mouses heart stopped for a brief moment, before he was running for his life yet again. He dashed under Grimmjowsdresser, and pressed himself up against the wall. Hoping the cat would leave him alone. But Panthera'seyesglowed, as the false moon reflected off of them, through the one, lone window that sat over the dresser. And they found there way down, to the dark shadowed space, where the petrified mouse shook with fear. Shirocouldsmell the rancid breath, emanating from this beast, as he inhaled and exhaled. Muffled growls escaped his white clenched teeth, as he tried to wedge his head under the oak structure, causing it to shake under his form. It started to fall forward teetering on the front paw shaped legs. The draws slid open, spilling their contents onto the floor. Who knew Grimmjow could own so much porn. There were no clothes in this particular dresser. He obviously hung his uniforms in his closet. One more final thrust of his head, caused the bureau to fall completely. As it crashed onto the floor, splintering into a thousand pieces, Panthera quickly leapt out of the way. As he looked at the wreckage, he wished he was a stupid animal. One that was incapable of speech and understanding. One that could live in ignorance over what had just happened. Panthera, sighed softly. No Grimmjow, will want an explanation.

Shrio, crept back under the door into the bright hallway. He was thankful, now that he had the chance to look around, and he noticed that the hall were white, as white as he. He thought he could disappear into the blankness, and never meet the pycotic inhabitants of this palace ever again. But his thoughts were disrupted, as his tail was yanked, by long ,slender, sinuous fingers. And, he was lifted higher, and higher into the air, until he dangled in front of a smiling man with silver hair.

"My my what do we ave here" Gin said, as he plunked the tiny creature into the palm of his hand. t'aint safe fer one like you to be wondering around ere. Unable to understand his words, and increasing freaked out by his slitted fox like eyes , Shiro bit the thumb of his captor in an attempt to get away. Now, most people would scream in pain, drop what ever they were holding, and jam the pulsing, blood, riddled thumb into their mouth to sooth the pain. But, Gin just stared in fascination at how this tiny being would challenge him. He smiled wider, as he took the mouse with him into the control room. He held him gently. Closing the door behind him. He then opened his fist, and revealed a no longer white mouse, but one streaked with red.

Gins smile wavered, but it never disappeared from his face. This is how you thank me? He said. Grimmjows pet, and that crazy, we all call a scientist would surly kill and dismember you. He then reached into his pocket, and took out a piece of fruit, a dried persimmon. A small chunk was broken off, and was given to the mouse, as if it was a piece offering. Shiro held it in his paws, and he sniffed it,before slowly tasting it. It was good, like honey and cinnamon with the texture of jelly on the inside. He had never tasted anything so delicious in all of his life, as he sat in the palm, of the fox faced man. He regretted being so hasty trying to defend himself. He wanted to apologize, however he was limited in what he could do, it wasn't like a mouse could say sorry. So, he did the only thing he could, he cleaned the blood from thumb of his captor. When he was done, he cleaned himself till he was white as satin again. Together they sat, Shiro curled up in the soul reapers over large saging sleeves, and Gin, idly tapping the control keys manipulating the cordoors of the palace hoping the intruders would make it out alive, after all he likes happy endings.

* * *

**This is the first part, of my two shot. The second part deals with Grimmjow dealing with Panthera, and Szayel crying like a little girl, over the loss of his prospective experiment. **


End file.
